1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of safety devices, and more particularly to an illuminated animal collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated animal or pet collars will provide safety to the pet wearing it, i.e. a dog, and also to the pet owner walking the pet at night. Previous attempts to provide a collar with constant illumination have been made in the past. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,443 to Simmons. The Simmons device does not provide a means for extinguishing the illumination if it is constantly left on. The illuminated pet collars of the past have also utilized miniature filament bulbs. These light sources tend to require high energy to operate, which shortens their useful battery life. It has been previously known to provide an intermittent flashing illumination circuit for shoes. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009 to Rodgers. The Rodgers device pertains to footwear only and does not provide a means to warn the user of a low battery.
There accordingly remains a need for an illuminated pet collar which has a relatively long battery life, and which has a sufficiently visible illumination source. It is also preferable to have a means to warn the user of a low battery, particularly when a collar will be used for seeing eye dogs and the like.